


A Night Of Shared Pleasure

by shuppet44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Badly Used Languages, Christophe just does his own thing, Guang-Hong is a little slutty, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Power Bottom Yurio, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Viktor started it, Yurio likes to swear, dom Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: When Viktor sets up a Hasestsu vacation for his friends, none of them expect that the night would end in voyearistic sex for all parties.





	A Night Of Shared Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Am I proud of writing an eight-person orgy? No. Do i regret it? Also no. But I hope you guys enjoy this! It is a future canon au, so no one is underaged here! Have fun!

It was Viktor's idea. Of _course_ it was Viktor's idea, as things like this often were, but so far no one was complaining. It was but a few weeks before the Olympic tryouts and everyone was more than stressed, thus spawning Viktor's plan. He called up all of his friends between him and Yuuri and invited them to a cabin near the Hasetsu beach. While some had not been able to make it, what with their vigorous training regimens, but many of their friends showed up that Saturday with bags in hand. Minami was the first to arrive, to no one's surprise, happily dragging Yurio behind him as the blonde grumbled and held his long hair out of his face with one hand. 

Next was Christophe, trailed by Phichit and Seung-Gil, who 'strategically' walked in a few minutes apart. Everyone knew they were dating, thanks to Seung-Gil's habit of blushing whenever the two made contact, but no one said a word, saving what little dignity they had. The last to lug their things through the door was Guang-Hong, alone but smiling brightly. Leo had wanted to come with them but decided he simply couldn't spare the days. Once everyone had gotten settled Viktor demanded everyone visit the beach and the group had fun relaxing by the sea, Minami goading Yurio into a splashing fight that quickly turned into a game of chicken, them going up against Yuuri and Guang-Hong and quickly losing, learning that Guang-Hong had quite the sly streak when it came down to it. 

The brunette pulled no punches as he balanced on Yuuri's shoulders and grappled with Minami, resorting to dirty tactics of tickling and teasing to get the younger boy back into the water. As they played, Christophe sidled up to Viktor's towel, where the Russian was watching and attempting to tan. 

“Cute, aren't they?” He smiled, propping himself up on an elbow and tugging off Viktor's expensive sunglasses. Viktor returned his gaze and laid back against the sand, letting his eyes fall closed. 

“I'm happy that their all having fun, Yuuri has been so stressed lately, it's so nice to see him really smile again. And Yurio seems to be really happy with Minami lately, even if he would sooner cut off his hair before admitting it.” Christophe laughed and motioned to the couple on the other towel a few yards away. 

“They do realize they're fooling no one, right? You can see it in Phichit's eyes, he wants nothing more than to kiss Seung-Gil right now.” Viktor glanced over and took note of the longing in Phichit's dark gaze as he carefully sat a few feet from his lover, doing his best to look interested in the book they were discussing when it was clear he wanted to break all the rules and go at Seung-Gil like a rabbit in heat. 

“I wonder how long they'll be able to pretend like they _aren't_ together, honestly, they make quite the couple. They balance each other out a lot and Seung-Gil has become much more outgoing since they got close.” 

“Like you and Yuuri?” Christophe smirked, poking the ring on Viktor's finger. The duo had set a date, finally, for a month after the Olympics, when the season was slow and everyone would be free to join them. 

“Yeah...” Viktor said softly with a faint smile, getting that faraway look in his eyes that always appeared when he thought about Yuuri. Even after nearly five years together, he was still smitten with the raven-haired boy like the first day they met. Yuuri had changed so much since then and Viktor was still learning things about him, still felt his breath hitch when the light hit his fiance just right and made it look like he glowing. Without another word Christophe pushed Viktor towards the water and sprawled out across his towel, head puddled on his arms. The Russian ran towards the others and got to work nuzzling against Yuuri's wet hair, teasing him with sweet words that left him bright red. 

“V-Viktor, quit that, the o-others...” He whispered, yelping when Viktor discreetly groped his ass over his swim trunks. Yurio made a face and pulled Minami back to the beach, not wanting anything to do with Viktor or Yuuri when they got, as he put it, 'all into that lovey-dovey bullshit'. Minami giggled and went along, calling Guang-Hong over to join them in making a castle as Viktor pulled Yuuri into a heated kiss, their bodies pressed close. Christophe smirked and waded through the water to where the duo were, the waves lapping at his tan skin. 

“Getting a little ahead of ourselves, hmm? Not that I mind a show, but don't we have reservations at that nice restaurant in an hour?” He smiled, hiding a laugh when Yuuri blushed deep red as he pulled away from Viktor. 

“Y-yeah, we should...” Viktor grinned at Yuuri, a smile that promised that it wasn't over yet. Just that little movement made Yuuri shiver as he followed the two older men out of the water. Before long everyone had gotten dressed at the cabin and were headed to the fancy sushi restaurant nearby. Dinner was fun, everyone filing into the massive booth and taking turns trying each other's food, laughing when Yurio somehow managed to get sticky rice on his nose and Minami licked it off, earning a smattering of embarrassed cursing from the blonde. 

They stayed even after finishing their meal and dessert as well, simply enjoying each others company. Viktor was especially interested in teasing Yuuri through the night, making him blush and hide his face in his hands while Yurio pulled faces and Christophe simply spurred the older Russian on. When the very annoyed waiter finally brought the check they decided to head back to the cabin, Minami managing to secure Yurio's hand for the brief walk back. Phichit and Seung-Gil had gotten into a heated discussion about the benefits of dogs versus hamsters that had ended abruptly when Yurio butted in. 

“Both you fuckers are wrong, cats are the best, end of story.” He smirked, showing off a picture of his beloved cat. Yuuri giggled and unlocked the door in a brief movement, everyone kicking off their shoes and settling in for the night. While the cabin had come with a bedroom, Viktor insisted they all sleep together in the massive living room. Guang-Hong managed to steal the couch, no one having the heart to take it from the adorable boy, although Yurio did grumble slightly. Viktor and Yuuri shared an air mattress in the center of the room, with Minami and Yurio in sleeping bags in a corner. Christophe curled up in front of the electric fireplace, lighting the room just enough so that anyone could see the dim outlines of those around them. 

The other two corners housed Seung-Gil and Phichit, sending each other furtive glances as they got comfortable. Even though the lights were off, everyone kept on talking, discussing their plans for the future. Before long Viktor and Yuuri's wedding became the hot topic of discussion, as it often did, and Yuuri smiled brightly. 

“Phichit, you'll be my best man, right?” He asked, a little nervous. Even now the two were close, despite hardly getting to see each other outside of competitions, and no one was surprised when the Thai man quickly agreed. 

“Of course! Can I do the photos too?” Phichit's smile was, as always, quite infectious and even Yurio wasn't immune, smiling softly as he scrolled through his Instagram feed, pretending not to care. 

“I don't see why not, you're pictures always turn out really nicely and it would save us some money, not that Viktor seems to care.” The silverrete smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his slowly growing hair. 

“Why should I worry about something like money when I should be worrying about things like flowers and how to make sure my mother doesn't try to take over for us.” Viktor shuddered a little and pulled Yuuri close to his chest, looking over at Christophe. The Swiss man was stretching out on his sleeping bag, already stripped down to his underwear to sleep in. 

“Viktor, please tell me I'm included here, hmm?” He smirked a little, rolling onto his stomach and kicking a leg back and forth. Viktor nodded, arms wrapped around Yuuri now. 

“Did you really think I was going to ask anyone else? Of course, I want you to be my best man!” 

“So I can plan your bachelor party then?” Christophe asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Yurio groaned, he could already tell where this was leading. 

“Are you going to strip there?” 

“But of course, _mon ami_ , it wouldn't be a party if I didn't~” 

“You've got a deal then. Yurio~ Will you be our flower boy?” Viktor added, Yurio unsure of exactly how to react to that. But Minami's arms wrapped around him so he was being hugged from behind and that ebbed away a bit of his initial anger. 

“First off, don't fucking call me Yurio. Second of all, seriously old man? Fucking flower boy? That's what the job for the groom's cousin or some shit!” He grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“So you don't want that dress we showed you last week? Its that brand you love, the French one.” Yuuri chimed in, biting back a giggle as Yurio's eyes lit up. 

“Fuck you, ill do it. But I'm not paying for the damn dress.” He huffed, flopping back against his pillow and tugging Minami down with him to lay against his chest as he turned back to his phone. Guang-Hong laughed softly, sprawled out on the couch in a massive shirt that went midway down his thighs. He pulled a stuffed bear to his chest, hardly caring that it could have made him look like a child. Soon the conversation dwindled to whispers as everyone prepared for sleep, the room soon falling nearly silent save for the soft ambiance of the waves outside. Viktor snuggled against Yuuri, wedging a leg between the ravenette's own. Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to his fiance's lips, eyes falling shut. But that relaxed pace didn't last long when Viktor started grinding his knee against Yuuri's crotch roughly, nearly pulling a surprised moan from him. 

“V-Viktor! We cant d-do this here, everyone will hear...” He said in a hushed whisper, forced to bite his lip when Viktor's knee once again rolled against his covered cock. 

“But Yuuri~” Viktor whined, right in his ear before teasing the rim. Yuuri knew that tone all too well, it was the voice Viktor used when he wanted to be fucked and was going to do all he could to convince Yuuri to rail him. Before Yuuri could protest Viktor was kissing him again, sucking on his tongue and making his mind grow fuzzy. When they broke apart Yuuri pressed a finger over Viktor's plush lips, quietly thinking over their options. When Viktor teasingly licked the digit Yuuri made a face and pulled it away, huffing softly. 

“Come on Yuuri, please? I want you so much right now, ever since we were at the beach .” Viktor begged softly, taking Yuuri's hand and directing it to his already stiff cock. Yuuri had to admit, it was hot that Viktor had gotten so turned on without even being touched. 

“Okay, but you have to be quiet,” Yuuri said softly, flipping the script and settling on top of Viktor with a hand over his mouth. 

“I mean it, w-we cant be loud here, not with everyone right there.” He muttered pointedly, glancing around the room. It looked like everyone was either asleep or getting there, more or less motionless where they lay. Viktor's gaze panned to the couch, where Guang-Hong lay, eyes open just a sliver. But he said nothing, not particularly worried about the young brunette seeing anything, especially when Yuuri removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. It was a heated kiss, Yuuri slipping his tongue into Viktor's mouth and running a hand down his chest. He was grateful that Viktor tended to sleep without much clothing on, as it made it far easier to get to his heated, bare skin. When they broke apart to breath, Yuuri pulled the covers over their bodies, hiding them from the waist down. 

“Vitya, what do you want?” Yuuri almost purred, finally settling into the mood regardless of their surroundings. 

“Fuck me, Yuuri, please...” Viktor whined a little too loudly, squirming to grab at his nearby bag. After a moment of digging, he slipped a small bottle into Yuuri's hand and laid back down, content to let Yuuri take over. The younger male moved between Viktor's legs and under the blanket, quickly slicking his fingers and tugging Viktor's dark panties to the side. Yuuri poked his head out from the covers and gave Viktor a pointed look to keep quiet as the pad of one finger rubbed at his hole. Viktor nodded and bit his lip, normally he was quite loud but for Yuuri's sake (and for the sake of actually wanted to get fucked tonight) he did his best. 

It was hard to hold back his moans as Yuuri slid the digit past the warm ring of muscle at his entrance. His body immediately responded to the familiar sensation, it was practically Pavlovian the way his insides relaxed and his cock leaked, knowing that this was only the start. Viktor shoved a finger into his mouth in a weak attempt to silence himself, Yuuri clearly not noticing the little moan that managed to slip out. It was even harder when Yuuri's plush lips wrapped around the very tip of his cock where it peeked out from his underwear, sucking away precum messily. When a second finger began to rub against his insides relentlessly, Viktor cried out, hair splayed out on his pillow in a silver halo. In the background there was a small growl that went unheard by the pair of lovers as Yuuri filled Viktor with a third finger, twisting and splaying them wide to stretch him open. 

“Y-Yuuri, ngh... please, h-hurry up, fuck me...” Viktor moaned loudly as Yuuri sucked at his length, one hand finding purchase in those soft raven locks. But before Yuuri even had the chance to go further, a loud, angry voice broke the relative silence. 

“Would you fuckers shut the fuck up? I'm trying to fucking sleep and you two are going at it like old horny rabbits!” Yurio spat, sitting up and about to shout again when Minami pulled him into a messy kiss. 

“Yurio, let Yuuri-kun and Viktor-kun have their fun.” He whispered, nuzzling close to Yurio even as the younger boy struggled. 

“Shut up, fucker, you just want to hear the stupid pig moan!” Yurio growled, but when Minami kissed him again he went quiet. 

“Not when I can hear your moans right here,” Minami muttered huskily. He was no longer the innocent young fanboy he used to be, being around Yurio tended to have that effect on someone. Yurio quickly let Minami keep him distracted as Yuuri pulled back from Viktor, clearly conflicted. 

“Viktor... I don't know if we should...” He said softly, clearly blushing in the faint light from the false fire. A new voice responded to Yuuri's worries, low and relaxed. 

“Why not? I'm sure we could all use some stress relief after practicing so hard, don't you agree Phichit?” Christophe directed his question to the brunette who was clearly trying to pretend he wasn't there. But he sat up none the less, smiling a bit shyly. 

“Sure, plus seeing Yuuri naked and moaning is nothing new for me~” He teased, grabbing his phone and shooting a text to Seung-Gil, who remained silent and stone-faced even as he typed a reply. 

“Phichit! I thought w-we weren't going to talk about that!” Yuuri whined, embarrassed. Viktor only laughed and pulled Yuuri back on top of him, rutting their cocks together. 

“See, Yura, they all want to see you fuck me into this little mattress.” The Russian's baby blue eyes glimmered with mischief and Yuuri felt his resolve fade into nothing, especially when Viktor reached down and tugged his boxers down to his knees. 

“Fine, ill fuck you so everyone can see how your slutty little hole takes my cock.” Even Yuuri was shocked by the words that left his mouth, he had dirty talked before but he never expected it to slip out when he was surrounded by so many people, most eagerly awaiting what came next. 

“Um, sorry...” He added, ready to simply hide under the blankets and pretend he wasn't there. But a little moan that came from Yurio and Minami's corner indicated that even the fiery blonde seemed to be okay with what was going on, so, aided by a comforting kiss from Viktor, Yuuri decided to press on. He tried to block out the feeling of being watched, grateful for the darkness in the room and the blanket pooling around them. Viktor moaned softly when he felt Yuuri's slicked up cock rubbing against his hole and slowly entering him, stretching him wide open in just one smooth motion. 

“N-ngh...” He heard Yuuri mutter, a sound of agreement that it had been far too long since they had been connected like this. Clearly, everyone else was in agreement, Yurio and Minami clearly fooling around now, Yuuri able to feel Minami's bright eyes locked on his motionless form. It seemed that Yurio noticed, too, making a soft growling noise and pushing Minami against the sleeping bag. From the following slick noises, the blonde was doing something wicked with his mouth, distracting Minami from Yuuri as he let Viktor adjust. Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor saw a small shadow speed from one side of the room to the other, Phichit re-uniting with Seung-Gil. But a subtle shift from Yuuri's hips stole his attention as the ravenette started a slow but welcome pace. 

He was surprised that Yuuri didn't seem nervous with so many others around him, turned on by their gasps and moans. But Yuuri seemed unfazed, his soft brown eyes glimmering with a new fire behind them. None the less, his movements were gentle and calculated, stirring up Viktor's insides easily. He moaned and arched his back a little, eyes fluttering shut as Yuuri kept moving. Christophe made a soft noise in the back of his throat, one hand lazily wrapped around his cock while the other held up his head. 

“Be rough with him, Yuuri, no need to hold back for our sake.” He said with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

“You all agree, yes?” Christophe directed to the others, most of whom were too occupied to bother responding. But Guang-Hong piped up, digging for his bag to pull out a smaller one. 

“I-I would like to see that... I want to hear how Viktor moans when he's fucked hard...” The small brunette almost giggled when Yuuri paused, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“What? D-did I say something wrong?” Christophe only smirked and laid back, a groan escaping him. 

“Seems our little teddy bear isn't quite as innocent as he looks.” 

“Yeah...” Yuuri added, staring as Guang-Hong slipped a vibrator from his little bag, along with a bottle of lube. Viktor noticed as well, letting himself moan a little as Guang-Hong showed off his long legs as he tugged his shirt up to his stomach, fingers quickly slicked with lube. 

“Aren't you going to do it, stupid Katsudon? Just fuck him hard and get it over with, dammit.” Yurio muttered, his voice slightly hoarse from sucking Minami's cock. The slim blonde had moved into his lover's lap and was currently fingering himself quickly as Minami marked up his neck. 

“Yurio~” He whined, moving a hand to Yurio's hip. 

“Don't call me that, asshole, especially not when I'm about to fuck myself on your damn cock. Don't make me edge you.” Yurio's voice was harsh but had the softest lilt of pleasure to it, making Minami smile. Yuuri glanced at Seung-Gil's corner and noticed the movement under the sleeping bag, making it obvious that something much more than sleeping was going on. But Viktor's little moan had him speeding up and grabbing at the silverette's wrists to pin him down. Yuuri met Viktor's needy gaze and kissed him hard, pulling back only to smirk at his fiance. 

“You're squeezing so tight around me, Vitya, are you turned on knowing that everyone else is fucking around us? I bet you are, you always love it when I fuck you, but you like it even more when others get to see you, right, _Baishunpu_?” He purred, eliciting two loud moans. One from Viktor as Yuuri started stroking his length, the other from Minami. 

“The fuck? What did he say?” Yurio asked, hovering right over Minami's cock, ready to take the dripping length inside him. Minami blushed and squirmed a little under Yurio's glare. 

“He... he called Viktor-kun a whore...” He whispered, as if saying it made it all the more scandalous. Yurio took that moment to let gravity take over as he slid down on Minami's swollen length, groaning softly under his breath as he was filled. 

“F-fuck... good, I can't believe that the pig actually has some balls.” He groaned, earning a little moan from Minami. Yuuri smirked and fucked Viktor a little harder, not even taking any notice of the Russian's pleas for more. He said something softly in Japanese that only Minami was able to understand and it had the younger boy squirming, even bucking up into Yurio. 

“A-ah! Hey, the hell?” Yurio asked, slowing to a stop on Minami's lap. 

“Please, Y-Yurio, keep going...” He begged in a voice so needy that Yurio couldn't deny him, beginning to roll his hips and bounce again. Yuuri focused back on Viktor, who was struggling against his hold now. 

“Y-Yuuri... please, come on, I n-need you!” He said loudly, trying to touch himself. But Yuuri didn't let his hands slip, sending one sharp thrust to his sweet spot that made the silverette cry out. 

“And what if I leave you like this, Vitya? Leave you needy and begging, cock so hard it hurts? But if you're good for me, ill let you cum from me fucking you.” A soft mechanical noise filled the room, along with a soft mewl. All eyes turned to Guang-Hong as he lazily fucked himself with the vibrator, even Phichit popped his head out from Seung-Gil's sleeping bag. But the Chinese boy didn't bother to stop, his eyes shut tight as he let little whimpers and moans slip out. His legs were spread wide, cock untouched but twitching and leaking in the open air. 

“Fuck, look at him, isn't he beautiful? Guang-Hong, turn towards us a little bit, love, let us see you some more.” Christophe cooed gently, unsure of how Guang-Hong would react. But he did as told with a tiny little moan, legs hanging off the couch a bit. Since the fire was directly across from him, the light danced across his fair skin, illuminating the way the vibrator stretched his hole. It wasn't small by any means, more than enough for him and everyone loved it. When his back arched everyone gasped, but Viktor demanded Yuuri's attention back on him, desperate for him to move. Yuuri tore his eyes away from the scene and smirked at Viktor, whispering something in slightly garbled Russian that Yurio caught bits and pieces of. Viktor did as he was told, though, swapping positions so that he was riding Yuuri, much to Yurio's growing annoyance. 

“Fucking asshole old people, think they can fuck better than me...” Yurio moved so that Minami could watch them, flicking his forehead lightly. 

“You can watch them, but I swear to fuck if you cum saying the pig's name, we are never fucking again.” Minami shivered and nodded, eyes locked onto Viktor as he raised and lowered himself on Yuuri's length. 

“And if you cum before Viktor does, ill wear those damn ears for you.” The blonde added before setting his own pace, grateful for so many years of training as it let him bounce for hours before getting too sore. It was obvious Yurio saw this as a competition now, doing his best to make sure he was the Russian who made his lover feel the best. Viktor, however, hadn't seemed to notice. He was far to caught up in how Yuuri was meeting his bounces with sharp thrusts right to his sweet spot, teasing the sensitive tip of his cock so that it continued to leak all over his deft fingers. 

“Y-Yuuri!” He cried, breathing hard and trying to last. Christophe watched curiously, interested in the dynamics of everyone's coupling. More rustling was heard in the corner where Seung-Gil was, as though the two were fumbling to figure out what position they wanted despite their lack of light, or much room for that matter. Christophe slinked over, whispering towards the sleeping bag. 

“I don't know what you two are planning, _mon-cheries_ , but I recommend the sixty-nine position if you intend to stay in there. Have fun~” He cooed, before returning back to his own sleeping bag. Viktor was going to town in Yuuri's lap as the ravenette fucked right back into him with rough movements 

“Viktor, love, you should play with your cute little nipples while you ride him, hmm? I remember how sensitive you are there.” The blonde advised, enjoying playing sex therapist while the others got off. Sure, he wished he had a lover right now, but this was enough for him. To see his closest friends and rivals having sex, having fun, was exhilarating for him, especially when they heeded his recommendations and reaped the benefits of his experience. Much to his joy, Viktor was mewling and nearly sobbing with pleasure as he roughly pinched his own nipples. Yuuri seemed to like it as well, angling them so that Viktor's sweet spot was attacked over and over. Yurio glanced over and matched Viktor's pace, moving Minami's hand to grab his ass and squeeze the soft flesh between his fingers. 

“You gonna cum for me Kenjirou? You gonna, f-fuck, cum inside me? You fucking better, Kenji.” Yurio nearly ordered his lover, grinding down against him and kissing him messily. His insides squeezed around Minami's length and the sweet blonde lost what little will-power he had left to Yurio's sinful body. 

“Y-Yurio!” He cried loudly, bucking once up into the Russian boy before spilling inside him. He shuddered through his orgasm as Yurio milked his cock, stroking himself quickly. All it took was a couple more thrusts on Minami's sensitive length and Yurio was done for, biting the flesh of his free hand to muffle a moan as he came across Minami's abdomen in thick streaks before a heavy breath left him and he went still. Viktor and Yuuri, as well as Christophe, had been distracted by the display momentarily, Viktor frozen mid-bounce as he watched the couple give in to pleasure before separating to snuggle quietly. Guang-Hong, rather, had taken the time to push himself to the brink of orgasm as well, sucking on his fingers as he fucked himself with the vibrator whirring at top speed inside him. Tears were slipping down his pink face, it was clear how overwhelmed with pleasure he was. Christophe sat beside him on the couch, gently taking his wrist and leaving the toy inside him. 

“W-why?! Ngh, i-i was gonna-” 

“Shh, _mon ami_ , its okay. You've never edged yourself before?” Guang-Hong shook his head, debating between listening or just finishing himself off with a few quick jerks of his hand. But the glint in Christophe's eyes was calling to him and he nodded, hand returning to his toy. 

“When you get close, pull back. Three more times, then cum. You'll love it, I promise.” Guang-Hong got to work and did as he was told, fucking himself slowly as Christophe laid back and stroked himself at the sight. Viktor glanced over but one sharp thrust had his attention back on Yuuri, who was clearly ready to cum. 

“You want it inside?” Viktor nodded, cock bobbing as he used the last of his waning strength to keep bouncing. 

“P-please, can I c-cum too. Please, Yuratchka, p-please let me!” Viktor begged, knowing that he was coming soon, with or without Yuuri's permission. 

“Don't touch yourself, cum on my c-cock.” Yuuri groaned, moving forward to kiss and nip at Viktor's pale neck harshly, two moving as one towards their shared ecstasy. Going off the wet smacking and muffled moans from the corner, Phichit and Seung-Gil were on the same path, having taken Christophe's advice if anyone hazarded a guess. But no one seemed to care about anyone else at the moment, too close to what they had been reaching toward. A couple solid thrusts and Viktor was collapsing against Yuuri, wrapped around him like a koala and rambling in a messy combination of Russian and English as he came. His insides fluttered around Yuuri's length, squeezing him tightly over and over until he came as well, deep inside Viktor as he squirmed and mewled with sensitivity. 

They stayed like that for a while til Viktor's arms and legs unfurled and laid limply against the sleeping bag. Yuuri cooed softly, kissing Viktor's sweaty forehead and getting him settled against the pillow to come down from his high. A few whimpers left the corner and someones back arched high beneath the sleeping bag before settling down, Phichit momentarily poking his head out before returning back to the solitude with his secret lover. Finally, it was just Guang-Hong and Christophe who were still going, Guang-Hong yanking the toy out of his abused hole for the final time with a weak sob. 

“P-please, can I do it now? I c-cant keep going, oh god, I n-n-need it so bad...” He cried, big wet eyes looking to Christophe desperately. 

“Go on, I've got you. Cum for us both, gorgeous, I want you to see how good it feels when you waited for it for so long.” Christophe held Guang-Hong's free hand as the boy shakily pressed the vibrator back inside his hole, trying to take his time. But it was mere seconds before his control snapped, Guang-Hong fucking himself rough and fast and screaming as he came. His lithe body pulled tight as a string, nails leaving pink half-circles in Christophe's skin as he cried through his orgasm. It was by far the strongest he had ever had before, lasting for what felt like hours till his muscles gave in and he slumped against the couch. Christophe moaned at the sight and quickly brought himself over the edge, groaning softly as cum splattered his hand. The room went quiet, save for faint breathing and the crackle of the fire. Couple's cuddle and Guang-Hong fought to catch his breath, Christophe padding off to source some towels. When he returned, Phichit squirmed out of the sleeping bag with a big smile, Seung-Gil following behind him. 

“Ah, so the hidden lovers finally show themselves! Have fun in there?” Seung-Gil turned red and looked down as Phichit gave the room a thumbs up. 

“So, we're together!” 

“We know!” Everyone chorused, Guang-Hong giggling tiredly at the stunned looks on the boy's faces. 

“S-seriously? Awe, damn, and we tried so hard to keep it under wraps!” 

“Well you fuckers suck at it, even Minami knew! All those gross lovey looks and shit, idiots.” Phichit just smiled and tugged Seung-Gil to the houses only bathroom, the realization coming a few seconds too late. 

“Hey, assholes! You think you can take the first damn shower?!” Yurio ran over and banged on the door once before having to retreat back to Minami's waiting arms, legs too weak to stand for more than a moment. Minami snuggled against Yurio, earning several grumbles about being sticky and nasty that did nothing to stop him. Yuuri and Viktor were in much the same situation, cuddling despite the stickiness between them. Christophe passed them a small towel which helped a bit, but everyone was more than ready for a shower before sleeping. Viktor was starting to nod off after Yuuri helped him clean up a little, passing out before the bathroom was even vacated. Yuuri just smiled fondly and sat with Viktor's head in his lap, stroking his sweaty hair as he waited. Christophe tended to Guang-Hong, who was shaking still. 

“Eat this, love, you went through a lot there.” Guang-Hong gratefully took the small piece of chocolate from the Swiss man's hand and popped it into his mouth, feeling it melt in his mouth. 

“Thank you, mmm, thank you for everything.” He smiled, gingerly pulling the blanket over himself, dozing peacefully as he waited his turn for the shower as well. Christophe, the least messy one of them all, just smiled knowingly and returned to his bag, bidding the others good night and falling asleep quickly. Yurio continued to grumble in Minami's hold, eyes closed as he relaxed. 

“You know, Yurio~ You said if I came first you would wear the ears for me,” Yurio growled and nipped at Minami's already bruised neck. 

“Not if you keep talking about it, you little shit.” 

“So you'll do it?!” 

“If it makes you shut up, then fine, whatever.” Minami giggled and kissed Yurio happily, nuzzling his cheek and even getting a kiss on the forehead in return. All in all, everyone was satiated and happy, grateful to Viktor for the opportunity to relax and enjoy themselves for a while. A voyeuristic night of pleasure wasn't what anyone expected, but even Yurio couldn't deny that had been arousing to get off while the others around him did as well. When Phichit and Seung-Gil emerged from the shower it was to a peaceful room, everyone dozing or completely passed out. Phichit giggled and snatched up his phone, taking candid photos of everyone asleep, Yurio nuzzled close to Minami, Viktor muttering in Russian with his head a slumped over Yuuri's lap. Christophe was fast asleep in his sleeping bag while Guang-Hong snored softly on the couch, still clutching the blanket tightly. 

“Aren't they all so cute like this?” 

“Your forgetting that they all just had sex wildly in the same room.” Phichit just plopped onto Seung-Gil's sleeping bag, making room for his boyfriend to snuggle close. 

“Don't pretend it wasn't hot to hear them out there! You twitched whenever Yurio swore or Viktor begged Yuuri!” 

“I... well, maybe.” Phichit kissed him sweetly before laying his head over his heart as he often did, listening to the steady beat. 

“Next time, we join them, I can't wait to see how you moan when I put you on display for them~” Seung-Gil just blushed and made a noncommittal noise, linking his fingers with Phichit's own. 

“Just go to bed, Phi.” 

“No kiss?” Seung-Gil rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, pressing a kiss to Phichit's slightly swollen lips. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Phi.” Seung-Gil had to admit, this was nice, surrounded by his friends as his boyfriend fell asleep on his chest. He glanced at his bag, already knowing which pocket the small velvet box in, the one holding the engagement ring he had bought weeks ago, waiting for just the right moment to present it. He smiled at the thought of getting engaged to Phichit, getting married, starting a family like he had always imagined. 

' _Funny _', he thought to himself, ' _how one thing leads to another._ '__

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending sucks, it was almost 5am when I finished this so I blame that! But I hope you all enjoyed this piece of sin! Please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
